Lost and Found Love
by Phantom of Spades
Summary: FEMMESLASH, GATR. Tak breaks into Dib’s house one day, and finds that Dib… is not home. This leaves her and Gaz alone to… talk? [One shot]


(A/N: Yay, my first GATR! It saddens me to say that I have seen very few of these; perhaps 3 or 4. It has become one of my favorite couples – they're just so alike, you know? And I just LOVE femmeslash; but there aren't a lot of possible femmeslash possibilities in IZ, other than this one, and, say, I don't know – BittersxThat one Lice woman. So yea; I just find this one cuddly-sweet, in a very hateful, angry manner. x3 So… Yea. Just enjoy, and please read and review, or I'll send Minimoose to chew slowly on your head until you are sad. Yay!)

* * *

Gaz sat upon her living room couch, in a rather lonesome silence – for once. The only thing you could hear was the faint sound of the "Bloaty's Pizza Hog" commercial on the TV screen. Professor Membrane was at some kind of meeting with several important world leaders, and Dib was out – well, just being Dib. Stalking Zim again, most likely. Not that Gaz cared; although she did attempt a rare smile at the fact that the house was actually quiet for once. But she had other things on her mind at the moment – she was busy, as usual, playing her video game. But this was different; it was the brand new Game Slave 3, which she has just got yesterday at the mall. She was already half-way through it; she hadn't eaten or slept at all since she got it. In fact, she hadn't done much of anything since she got it, besides play it. She was on fire at the moment, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could distract her – not even the loud crash she had just heard emerge from the ceiling. 

… Well, alright, it was a little distracting. She growled unpleasantly, and simply turned the volume up to full blast on her Game Slave. But at that moment, she heard a high-pitched "HIIIYA!", and the ceiling above her head collapsed; she wasn't able to see it, though – something rather heavy fell on top of her.

She coughed harshly and opened her eyes slightly. There was dust in them. Great. She rubbed her eyes impatiently, and threw the 'thing' on top of her on the ground. The thing also coughed, and when Gaz got up, she saw what 'it' was.

"STUPID HUMAN!" it half coughed, half screamed. Gaz folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. Tak.

"Oh great. Zim's stupid friend." she mumbled, and Tak shot her a death glare. She rose up on her spider legs to boost her up, and landed down gracefully on her legs. Tak brushed dust off of her dress and narrowed her large, violet eyes back at Gaz.

"Don't speak to me like that, HUMAN! I'm not here for you!" she huffed unpleasantly. Then, a bit more patiently, she asked, "Alright… Now where is the large-headed human? I came to take him hostage, and any resistance will cause me to DESTROY YOU!" Gaz dropped her glare, and looked thoughtfully up at the was-ceiling.

"Pft, I wouldn't care if you took him, but he's not here right now."

"WHAT? Where is he?"

Gaz picked up her Game Slave from under a piece of ceiling on the floor and blew off the dust that covered it, then shrugged her shoulders at Tak. "I dunno."

Tak ground her teeth and clenched her fists impatiently. Gaz cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why would you pick HIM as a hostage, anyway? Who would care about Dib?" Tak looked slightly confused by Gaz's remark.

"ZIM, of course!" she replied, as if that were the most obvious question in the universe. "Zim's obtained quite a liking to that earth-pig, I can tell! I've been spying on him for quite some time now since he launched me into space, and he talks non-stop about the Dib! It's perfect to lead him into my trap…" she rubbed her fists together and smiled maliciously. Gaz snorted.

"Zim? Like _Dib_? Pft, yea right." She turned back on her, amazingly, non-damaged Game Slave and twitched an eyeball. She glared up heatedly at Tak. "You deleted my data of the last two levels." Tak wasn't listening.

"WHAT? How could this BE? I put so much thought and effort into my plan! How could it suddenly FAIL like this? There must be _some_ earth creature that Zim has taken a liking to… _Anyone_…"

"HEY! Are you listening to me? You deleted my data of the last two levels! It took me hours to beat those!" She twitched her eyes again.

"THAT'S IT!" Tak suddenly lunged desperately at Gaz and shook her shoulders. "YOU! Are you on good acquaintance with Zim? Oh, I've spent weeks on this plan; PLEASE tell me there's SOMEONE he actually cares about! I need a hostage!" Gaz raised her eyebrow and released herself from Tak's grasp, grumbling. She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Nope… I'd say the only one he cares about is himself."

"Typical." Tak sighed, slumping into the nearby couch and looking slightly depressed. "Oh, I could have HAD him, too! I could have DESTROYED Zim, once and for all!" Gaz grunted, and sat down on the other side of the couch. She began trying to gain back all the data she lost; there was no point yelling at someone who wouldn't listen. She could have beaten her up, but – well, she looked just a bit tougher than Zim or Dib.

Now completely lost in the thought of her video game, Gaz merely grumbled, "Yea, it would have been cool if Zim died." Tak looked up, a curious look on her face.

"So, what grudge do YOU hold against Zim, uh…"

"Gaz."

"Right…Gaz?"

Gaz shrugged. "His very existence, I guess. He's an idiot."

Tak couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "Yes… he IS rather stupid… More like VERY stupid. He has a defective PAK, I believe; complete failure at the academy – er, _dropout_, rather… Thought he was too GOOD…" she shivered. "He's nothing but a FOOL! A disgrace to the entire Irken race!" She seemed to begin having a mental battle with herself. Gaz smirked.

"Is he really that bad?"

"He's AWFUL! His mission is a complete fake, you know. My leaders, the Tallest, sent him here just to get rid of him. They thought he would die, but NO… Well, good then. At least _I_ can destroy him, now. I'd rather it be that way. The Tallest were correct to send him to this filth-hole, though, of course…" Tak was purposely trying to offend Gaz by calling her planet a "filth-hole", but to her utter surprise, Gaz nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea, it is a filth hole…" she murmured, still not taking her eyes off her game. Tak opened her mouth to say something, but shut it, not knowing quite what to say. Then she just nodded her head lightly and smiled, looking over at the game-engrossed Gaz.

"My, Gaz, I thought a _human_ would be a bit more defensive of their planet…" she said, cocking an eyebrow, her large, oval eyes shimmering slightly with curiosity. Gaz shrugged half-heartedly and snorted, her eyes still glued to her game.

"Pft, I don't really care. Everyone on earth is stupid, anyway. I mean, I kind of like dad, but he's never around, so whatever. I don't care about anything." Just then, Tak smirked and grabbed Gaz's Game Slave. Gaz twitched her eye at Tak, looking as though she would explode.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" She hastily grabbed the game back from Tak, who only smirked back.

"You say you don't care for anything, yet you care for that video game there…" Gaz only grunted angrily in response.

"Yea? So what if I do?"

Tak didn't answer, she merely peaked her head over Gaz's shoulder to watch her play. "You're rather good, you know. Have you ever flown a ship?"

"A few times," Gaz mumbled back, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Tak being so close. She didn't say anything, though.

Tak suddenly looked rather pouty. "_My_ ship, I suppose? I learned recently that the Dib-human has it. Of course, if it crashed…" She growled something under her breath.

"Yea. It's in the garage." Gaz mumbled, still not looking up from her game. "I fixed it up. Dib tried to, but… He's an idiot, of course, so he did more damage than good to it." Tak's eyes widened slightly.

"_You_ fixed it?" She looked thrilled. "This is EXCELLENT! Now I don't have to try and fix it! It would have taken weeks, perhaps even months!"

"I fixed it in about five minutes," Gaz was about to say, but then Tak suddenly pounced on her.

"WHAT the HELL are you doing?" shouted Gaz, who shoved Tak off her. Had she gone out of her mind? Tak blushed lightly and looked away.

"Sorry about that… I was just so flattered, I expressed the earthly ritual of pulling another into a tight embrace when pleased with them!"

"… You mean a 'hug'?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Gaz twitched. "Look, don't touch me, okay?" she growled, picking up her game that fell out of her hands. She twitched again. "YOU MADE ME LOSE A LIFE!" She began playing urgently and sitting back down.

"Sorry," Tak murmured before quickly slapping her hands over her mouth. Why was she saying sorry? This was the _enemy_ – I mean, why even share an earthly ritual of glee with her? … Then again, she didn't seem much like the enemy at all. Both her and Tak disliked this planet, disliked Zim, and could really care less for humanity at all. Plus, she thought, she seemed rather feisty… She'd also make a good pilot of a ship or robot…

Wait, what was she thinking? She wasn't thinking of letting this… _Gaz_ assist her in ensuring doom on this filthy rock, was she? But after all, they had so much in common… And Gaz might prove useful…

Tak was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice Gaz talking to her.

"HEY!"

"Huh?" she blinked, and turned around to look at Gaz.

"I said, why are you still here? Are you waiting for my brother or something?"

"Huh? Uh…Yes, I suppose so." Wait. That wasn't right. She didn't need him anymore. Why WAS she still here?

Gaz grunted. "Well, knowing him, he's probably spying on Zim again somewhere, which will probably take awhile. So while you're waiting, go watch TV or something."

Tak looked up at the screen in front of her. She hadn't even noticed it was on. Now it was playing some kind of "Krazy Taco" commercial.

"I'm… not much of a television fan," she admitted, looking away from the screen and looking back curiously at Gaz, who shrugged at her and went back to her game. Gaz… She seemed like quite a determined person… She was determined enough in her game, anyway. She might prove useful; and, well, in Tak's opinion, she didn't seem like a dislikable person, either. Tak hardly had anyone on her side as it was; as much as she hated to admit it, the Tallest probably didn't take her seriously, being as short as she was, and any other Irkens probably had no idea who she was, since she disappeared fifty years ago. And if she couldn't even defeat _Zim_ by herself, well… that was rather pathetic. She hated people assisting her; it made her feel… weak. But she had no choice. And Gaz would stay loyal. She could be a good partner… maybe friend… right? She looked over at Gaz, determinedly. For some reason, she felt slightly nervous. She didn't see it before, but Gaz was kind of… pretty. In her own, scary sort of way.

"Gaz…" she said quietly, but determinedly. Gaz grunted in reply, her eyes still not moving away from the screen of her Game Slave. Tak sighed.

"Do you have any friends?"

That's not what she intended to ask. It just sort of slipped out. She was just about to take it back, when Gaz stopped playing her game suddenly.

"No," she replied, almost darkly, "I don't have any friends, and I don't need any. Like I said, I don't care about anything." Then, for some reason, she very lightly, but surely, blushed. Tak nodded her head softly. She had never felt pity for anyone before, besides herself – no less a _human_ – but she couldn't help herself this time. Gaz was certainly nasty, but they seemed so… alike. Almost like sisters… maybe more… and she had just met her…

"I've lived much longer than you, Gaz," she said, looking at the floor, "And I've never once had a friend. Irkens aren't really… _supposed_ to care for each other. We're meant to hate, to be merciless. Sometimes we make friends, but not often. My leaders, the Tallest, get along rather well. But then, well… they're the leaders. They can do whatever they want. I guess that's made them more light-hearted. Not many of us are light-hearted, and I definitely can't say I am, either. But sometimes, it gets lonely when your only companion is a SIR Unit. And now that MiMi's a living lunatic, well… I have no one." Gaz shifted nervously. It was her fault MiMi had most likely gone insane – she had told GIR to make it act crazy, and that most likely made it dysfunctional.

Tak went on, "We've only been talking for a while, Gaz, but I feel like I understand you. I've never come even _close_ to relating to someone. Of all the disgustingly idiotic drooling people I've met on this planet, you seem to be the only one intelligent enough to see the stupidity of your fellow humans."

"That's true enough," Gaz grumbled. She knew she cut the drama out of the conversation, but she was inwardly touched. No one had ever said anything nice about her before – after all, there _was_ nothing nice about her. But somehow, Tak had dug deeper and found something she thought interesting about her. That was kind of a nice change of pace. She very lightly blushed, pretending to be engrossed in her game and not listening to Tak at all.

"Anyway, Gaz…" Tak said, suddenly standing up on the couch, "I know this is rather sudden, but… I think I really like you… This isn't like me at all, but…" She reached out her hand to Gaz. "Gaz… I know you'll probably reject, but I want you to assist me in the destruction of the humans. I'm not going to force you, but you're one human I really don't wish to destroy, and I really believe you capable of helping me… Together, we can rebel against the humans, destroy Zim… we can do anything we want. Anything is possible if we're together, Gaz." She said, reaching out her hand a little more. She almost had a look of pleading on her face. Then, she said, looking a bit more determined, "Join me."

Gaz laid her Game Slave down in her lap, and looked up at Tak. She didn't know what to say. Gaz, ruler of earth… it had a nice ring to it. But deep down inside, she really didn't want to destroy her home planet. Yes, she completely despised it, but this is where she'd grown up… where all her childhood memories, good and bad, were held deep in the souls of the people she shared them with; not that she shared them with many people, besides her stupid brother. It was a hard decision; but then she looked up into Tak's face. Tak… if it were anyone else offering her something like this, she'd decline immediately. But Tak was holding her back from that. Tak was so tempting… Tak was such a persuasive offer. Not world domination… _her_. World domination was certainly persuasive, but Tak seemed to make the offer all worthwhile. It was then, as she looked up at her, that she realized Tak was the most wonderful person she had ever met. Tak had actually cared about her; took the time to talk to her, to get inside her head; and she _hated_ humans. Gaz always thought aliens were stupid and ugly, but looking at her and listening to her… she realized how wrong she was. She realized just then how extravagant and beautiful she looked. So exotic and intelligent… she'd never felt strongly about anyone before. And they hardly knew each other… Well, they did now, but not before. Before today, she would have never thought Tak worth anything. Now she seemed worth everything… even more…

Their eyes pierced into each other like lances. Strong emotions and burning passion filled them both. Gaz was faced with the hardest decision of her life; yet, the answer seemed so obvious now. Why hadn't she seen it before? The answer wasn't hard at all. The answer was her.

She grabbed Tak's hand.

* * *

"GAZ!" Dib shouted into the house as he opened the front door and stepped inside. "I'M HOME! Is dad home yet?" 

He looked around. The TV was left on, and Mysterious Mysteries was about to start. He noticed the smashed ceiling, and all the drywall on the floor. He just wasn't going to ask.

"Jeez, where is she?" he asked no one in particular. Then he shrugged. "Oh well. I guess she's playing that game somewhere. Good thing I got home just in time for Mysterious Mysteries! Wouldn't want to miss this one!" He plopped down on the couch, humming the theme song, completely oblivious that his sister was now streaming through space with Tak in her ship; oblivious of the tragedy yet to come, of the hardships that would occur… of the destruction of the earth.

* * *

(A/N: Yeesh, it took me forever to write this, but now that I look at it, it's kind of fast… Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it, damn it. And yes, that may not seem like the end, but it was. This is a one-shot. So yea; please read and review, flamers welcome, because flamers make me giggle insanely like a little girl. Constructive criticism is also welcome; VERY welcome, in fact! Thank you for reading!) 


End file.
